prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CureHibiki/ Hibiki Reviews: Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! OP
Welcome everyone to a new series of mine that I started on some other wiki known as Hibiki Reviews. I pretty much just review anything...mostly music XD So, without further ado, let me begin reviewing the Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!/CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Single! Note to self: Don't review this when listening to the Vocal Album. Review of the album comes out soon~ So, this single came out on March 2nd, 2016 with two different types of CDs. One that was the normal CD and the other one that had not only the songs, but also some DVD stuff. The cover for the normal CD is kind of lazy as the people from Toei just took the promotional art thingy and placed it on some background. But that has been happening since Heartcatch? Someone confirm that for me please. The CD and DVD cover is more creative and really pretty. I really like how the two Cures are holding Mofurun and the colour palette is just gorgeous. The songs for both CDs are the first theme songs of the show: Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! sung by Kitagawa Rie, and CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ sung by the voice actresses of Cure Miracle and Cure Magical; Takahashi Rie and Horie Yui. The single is pretty good, especially that opening. The ending is good. Just good XD Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! is the first opening theme song for the season and it is rather catchy and fast. Boy, Rie sure knows how to sing fast but, I've sung faster Japanese songs. I'm not covering them. Don't you dare ask me to -_- One thing I love about this song is how it is talking about Mirai and Riko's adventures in the first half of the show. "The two of us go hunting treasure And find new dreams sparkling like jewels" The two girls did go looking for Linkle Stones in a way, even though the Linkle Stones came to them when they weren't even looking for them. The "jewels" pretty much refer to, you guessed it XD The Linkle Stones!! Like most Pretty Cure singers, Rie changes her voice slightly to sound more childish than she would for her Pretty Cure theme song performances and it fits well^^ The instruments sound amazing and I love the bells. Oh! It is so catchy. The instruments never seem to slow down, instead they just plow through till the very end! Did I mention that I love the effects in this song? Because I really do! The song is a lot of fun and I probably will never get bored of it. Or will I~? We'll find out in the future XD CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ is the first ending theme song for the show and is the first song to be sung by Pretty Cure voice actresses. Guess Toei is finally following the other magical girl/anime footsteps XD Next thing you know, the opening will be sung by Pretty Cure voice actresses~! The song: it is catchy. I can't deny that. But do they need to repeating "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" 100 times in the song?! Yeah, probably XD They need to drill the magic words in the children's heads. Wish they did that in the West: "Please, Thank you Papapa/Mamama~" (sing this to the tune of "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" and pick either "Papapa" or "Mamama" for the end of the sentence~). But then it makes sense, because in the chorus it is like they're casting magic spells, as they are witches after all XD And then they say their transformation phrase! *claps* Well done Toei. I am not disappointed. The rock and roll vibe to this song is really unique and different for the Pretty Cure theme songs. How many Pretty Cure theme songs had this sort of vibe? Can't think of any? Me neither! So back to the whole "This song: it is catchy." quote. So, it is catchy but...I got sick of it really quickly. One of the main reasons is because newer and better songs were piling in and of course, the opening is a lot more catchier. It is still a good ending though~ Although, I wish it had more of a witchy vibe though as...Mahou Tsukai is a witch themed series not a rock and roll themed series. Conclusion? All in all, both songs are catchy and I do find myself singing along without realising it but sometimes catchy songs can't always make you love it^^ The OP is pretty much your generic Pretty Cure opening with the J-POP vibe while the ending still has a J-POP vibe but it has that rock and roll vibe some how. The only thing that disappoints me is that...they don't sound like a song for a series like Mahou Tsukai. Mahou Tsukai is a witch themed series and they don't really give of that vibe. Well, Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! has some witch like elements as the effects kinda give the vibe but the ending. Not so much. Oh well XD If I had to rate this album out of 10 stars. I would rate it 7 out of 10 stars (★★★★★★★☆☆☆). What's Next CureHibiki? You know that album that just likes to sing some melodies and dip and dive throughout the sky? In which some songs fly high up into the sky and others nose dive straight down into the ground? Well...next up is the one and only, and the newest album on the block: Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 Linkle☆Melodies! See you there~! Category:Blog posts